Arguing with Myself
by empress-of-the-lab
Summary: Following chapter 194, Kyoko is taken over by Setsu, and, well, Argues with herself. Multi-chap. RenXKyoko
1. Chapter 1

"you were...smiling..." I recounted in my head. That face, those eyes, peering into mine. I began to almost hyperventilate, I was so afraid. But of what?

The one thing I absolutely was not sure of, was whether or not he was my darling brother, or my attractive Sempai at the moment. For some ungodly reason, the pit in my stomach focused on the latter. I wanted to avoid it completely, wanted to avoid the warmth I could feel from his hands on my body, his legs around mine. Suddenly, it became clear I needed control of the situation. "why are you asking me now?" I asked as I flipped him so I was on top, grinding into HIM.

Startled didn't even begin to encompass his daze.

Setsu took over. "since you seem so ADAMENT about this whole 'you're in love with Him' thing, why doesn't Ni-San make Setsu HIS?"

He carefully attempted to push me off, but I was going nowhere. I stayed firm in my place. "I mean, why be jealous if you can't get anywhere?"

"stop it, Setsuka. I don't want to talk to you. I want Kyo-Mogami-San."

My heart quickened. His hair had fallen over his eyes, giving him a quality that could only be described as sexy. I melted inside, but tried to remain stable. The Emperor of the Night wouldn't catch me.

"you know I'm right, Ni-San. If I wasn't..." Setsu leaned in close to him so his skin was millimeters away from my lips, "...would you be trembling?"

I for one was disgusted by Setsu's actions, but who was I to tell her, my evil twin, what to do?! In fear (and a little crazed joy) I (Setsu) bent down and kissed the top of his collar bone with little haste. He jerked, clearly uncomfortable. How rude of her.

Oh well.

I felt myself get on her propaganda train. Do as she tells you to do, Kyoko! She knows what she's doing. After all, hadn't Setsu been pining for an incesuous relationship with Ni-San since the beginning? I (Kyoko) shuddered at the thought. It didn't stop Setsu any, for leaning closer and massaging Tsuruga's sensitive skin with her tongue.

Not my tongue. Hers. Good Japanese women NEVER thought of this. This was on her.

So why did I enjoy it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you beauties who reviewed! And favored! And followed! Cake be to you.**

At my sudden realization, I kicked off the bed in horror. What the hell was Setsu about to DO?!

Tsuruga-San stared at me, not pressuringly, but calm. Perhaps he was waiting for the storm to pass. "Is Setsu under control?" he asked a little breathily.

I shakily replied back that everything was A-OKAY, so he should worry. That stupid smile I always wore to cover up things I didn't want others to see came back with a vengeance. But of course, him being Ren Tsuruga, he knew right away what was happening. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying." but the cough in the back of my throat kept the lie from reaching its full potential. He only raised an eyebrow.

I took me a moment to realize that he knew. How did he know?

In the recesses of my mind, I could hear Setsu whisper, "maybe he has some deeper feelings for you. After all, if Setsu is cute, then Kyoko has to be at lease a little cute."

A blush creeped into my cheeks. "you're wrong. He doesn't care about me anymore then a sempai. He's far too great to ever have thoughts like that!"

But, the thought WAS imprinted in my head. Could it be possible?

No. No way.

I was plain, sex-less, attraction-factor-less. If Tsuruga-San wanted a girl, he could pick from a million boobed fangirls...

...so why the hell was he so bothered by my seeing Shotaro?!

"Mogami-San?"

It took a moment to register that Tsuruga-San had been speaking. I bowed in apology. "im sorry, I didn't hear you."

A sigh like death erupted from him, and I was the slightest bit terrified.

"Mogami-San, I wanted to know why you were with him. Why he called you."

My mouth felt dry. "I was only with him because he showed up and asked me out for lunch, and sort of kidnapped me, and...I didn't do it because I enjoy his COMPANY at all, I swear." but as to why it bothered Tsuruga-San, I couldn't tell.

He got up from the bed, and stood so he was looking down at me darkly. "he asked you to lunch AND kidnapped you?"

"well..." the correct answer here was yes, but I worried that he might kill Shotaro before me. "yes, but I got free food!"

He glanced away from me and slumped into a chair. "AND he bought your meal."

"but, Tsuruga-San, Why are you so angry about it?" I had to ask. In the darkness of my mind, Setsu whispered, "because he cares!"

"what does caring have to do with anything?"

For the first time in a long time, Natsu piped up. "You're so cute, but so dumb. Little Ren wants to be with you. Don't ask me why, because I find little amusement in your company."

My heart quickened again. There was no possible way! None at all! I exited my mind and went back to Tsuruga-San. He continued to stare hauntingly at me, not breaking eye contact.

In the most blatant voice I could muster, I asked, "What is our relationship?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEY! Rora here, to give you chapter 3! I'm mucho excited. This chapter is short, I know. But it's filled with love. MY LOVE. (and also Ren's.) so please love me back with a passionate Review. And also some snacks.**

Tsuruga blinked at me. Once. Twice. Until his eyes seemed to become a butterfly's wings. He said nothing, only blinked.

What did it MEAN?!

"can you repeat that, Mogami-San?" he finally lamented, slowly accentuating each word.

I opened my mouth, trying not to look at him as I sputtered out, "I...well...you see...Setsu...and, well...um..."

"mogami-San?"

"...nothing." I finally breathed out. "nothing."

"it must be something, or you wouldn't be so flushed. I didn't hear you the first time. You spoke too quietly." which was funny since I had been so convinced that I was speaking loud enough to wake the dead.

"no, really, its nothing. I'm just a little confused as to why you disregarded character."

He snorted. "perhaps I shouldn't have, but you should have turned off your phone."

I could feel the glare of accusation cut into me like I was butter. "I meant to! But, I..." I tried to think of a lie, since the real reason was that I was waiting for Tsuruga to call."...was waiting for the agency to call. Truly, It was nothing. Nothing at all."

Tsuruga looked unconvinced. Carefully, he lifted my head from its ducked position so he could see my eyes clearly. The motion made me blush heavily, but I didn't shy away. "why are you lying to me, Kyoko?"

And my heart died.

I crumpled into the ground with no warning, memories swirling through my head. Mother. My childhood. Shotaro.

Corn.

"_Kyoko-chan...you're little, so you don't know about the world like I do." the young Corn said to the young me, as we sat on the riverside. His voice was soft, but coated in some sadness that I didn't want to comprehend. I was too young. Too naive._

_I smiled at him, even though I didn't quite understand. "The world? I know about geography!" _

_He snickered into his sleeve, his blond hair floating in the wind. "not that sort of world. The real world. The world of people." he seemed so thoughtful. "people are mean."_

_"you aren't mean." I whispered. _

_He raised an eyebrow. Then, in the sweetest way possible, he pulled me into a hug. It was a young hug, not terribly meaningful, but it did have an air about it that I could only revere. I liked being near him. I liked his company._

_It wouldn't last._

_"I'm...going away again." he said quietly, hurt in every word. "My dad wants me to come back to the Land of The Fairies."_

_Shock flooded over me. Loneliness, much like that I had when my mother dropped me off at the Fuwa's for another summer, escaped me in a tear. It spread in an ache throughout my small frame. All I could think was, "why?"_

_"because thats my job. I must go into the world, the mean world. I have to be one of them because that's what fairies must. We aren't like you humans, who can live the life you want. I have to go with father."_

_"but...but I..." tears threatened to spill down my face. "but you make me happy! And...and if you leave, I'll only have Shotaro, and he isn't very nice! His music is, though, and I like it when he plays for me, but he thinks I'm annoying and doesn't listen!"_

_Corn blinked at me. Once. Twice. Until his eyes seemed to become butterfly wings. _

_Where had i seen that before?_

_It couldn't be_.

The next thing I knew was Tsuruga's face, his eyes peering into mine. The very same face I had seen not moments earlier in my vision. The only difference was the eyes.

His were fake.

I felt myself shake as I scampered away from the man, unsure of my feelings. If it was HIM...then he would have known the entire time! The entire time, he would have been able to put the pieces together. But like the idiot I am, I couldn't piece together his connection to me.

Then again, he did go through a lot to keep it secret...

"Mogami-San? I'm not going to hurt you!"

Tsuruga had taken hold of my hand, and clutched it with every fiber of his being. "Can you hear me?!"

"yes." I let my mouth communicate. "I'm okay." but in truth, there was no way I could be. Perhaps he hadn't been lying, or maybe he really didn't remember, but for the first time in my life, I was absolutely certain about something.

Ren Tsuruga was my childhood friend, Corn.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm supposed to Disclaim? I CANT DRAW WORTH CRAP. **

With my eyes closed, I started babbling incoherent garbage out of shock. Personal, death defying shock. Life changing shock. Existence ruining shock.

Tsuruga-San? Wouldn't he have told me?

Or maybe he didn't even remember me.

One eye popped open for me to restudy the world with. Unfortunately, the only thing in my line of sight happened to be Tsuruga's face. I clenched back up. It looked EXACTLY like Corn's. Or at least, what I remembered of Corn's.

But I digress.

"mogami-San, please, don't hide from me." his silky voice echoed inside my dark world. Perhaps I could stay inside my own head forever, and never deal with truth. But unfortunately, that was when he decided to MAKE me see the light.

Using his fingers, he attempted to pry open my eyes. "Mogami-San! You...need...to...open...up!"

"no!" I clenched tighter and yelled in his general direction, not too worried about where exactly that would be.

"mogami-San-"

"I'm not going to open my eyes."

I heard him sigh dramatically. "what will It take?"

I placed my fingers in my ears as I snapped, "nothing you say will change my mind."

His voice sounded foggy, but very much there as he whispered, "what did I do?"

Perhaps he was right in being concerned. After all, he used my name once and I collapsed into a heap on the floor. But I still didn't want to see their faces, the similarities. I didn't want to think about the possibility that my Sempai could have been my childhood friend who listened to my tears no matter the reason. But why?! What would have been so wrong in that?

Because I had loved my childhood friend.

I use the term love loosely. I wanted him to always be my my side, and protect me from evil Shotaro. That was his duty, in my mind. His job.

But...Tsuruga couldn't be him. Corn was a fairy.

It took a few minutes to think and recognize that, yes, corn had been playing me. He had been feeding me fables to make me feel better. But they had worked, and their magic wore on. Tsuruga couldn't do anything so wonderful.

At least, I desperately hoped not.

I opened my eye again, curious. He was turned away from me on the floor, sitting akwardly and silently. I wondered what could possibly be wrong. After all, the great Ren Tsuruga, worried?

It certainly couldn't be about me.

"Tsuruga San?" I asked ever so slightly. He didn't even glance at me. I tried again. "Tsuruga-San?" but he still couldn't hear me. In the dark recesses of my mind, my little demons were accusing me of being a horrible person, but another thought has occurred to me at the moment. Perhaps...

...he was in character?

"Cain-San?" I tried. Still nothing. I slipped on Setsu gingerly before trying, "Ni-San?" but even THAT got me nothing. Suddenly, I was worried.

I started to weed through every character he had ever played one by one, each receiving the same damned silence. It went on for 10 minutes-me addressing him, and him being silent. I had gotten to Katsuki when he suddenly spoke up. "it isn't a character, Kyoko."

I stopped dead, Katsuki's name still on my tongue. "it isn't? But, you didn't resp-"

"-I said, it's not a character."

He still hadn't turned toward me at all, so I cautiously shot back, "and Tsuruga Ren is a character?"

There was a smile in his voice. "of course. The world is a facade, don't you know?"

"we Masquerade every day." I felt myself smile too.

He chuckled a bit. This was clearly not the cleaned, primped Tsuruga Ren. But then, who was it?

"People are mean."

Oh.

"you aren't mean." I blushed. I couldn't help it. I should have known. I should have.

I should have known two years ago.

He turned, slowly at first, before turning all the way. Very little had changed, except for his eye color. The deep green eyes I remembered from a foreign boy came back with a vengeance. His features remained the same, as always, but even then, it wasn't Tsuruga-Ren.

"Kuon." I finally said it. His real name. He stood up, then held his hand down to help me up.

I stood cautiously, unsure of-really-who this man was. But since he shared Tsuruga's body, I couldn't be afraid of him. "say it again." he whispered.

"Kuon."

It took a moment, but his eyes opened up as he grinned. It took another moment to realize that I was still holding his hand.

"Kyoko." he whispered. I shivered. Perhaps Kuon was actually the emperor of the night. Every blood vessel in my body popped at once. My heart, which had been pattering rather quickly anyways, became even faster. I wanted to run away. This was wrong.

But all my locks were gone.

**THUNKS TO YOU REVIEWERS! You guys make my day better by being there. Sorry for not updating: got that high school Chizz going on. Becoming a learned woman and all. Oh well. **

**CLICK. THE. REVIEW. BUTTON.**


End file.
